Gender-Swapped 2: The Lord
Because why the f*ck not? Overview So about one year after The first Gender-swapped Nicole has bought half the state, though now The Lord is buying the whole World, in other words World Domination, it's up to Nicole and Lunar to Destro- No, No, It's Up to Nicole and Lunar to defeat The Lord with Legal Sh!t Part 1: The Beginning Nicole walked into The Mall from GS1 Lunar walked into the mall as well, and headed for the food court. Nicole noticed Lunar and walked toward him. "Hey Lunar." Nicole said. "Hey, Nicole! Haven't seen you in a while." Lunar replied. Nicole bought Them each a hamburger for free. "Thanks! So, how've you been?" Lunar asked. "Good. You?" Nicole asked. "Good." Lunar replied. "Watch this. I'm gonna mess with this guy with telepathy." Nicole said. Lunar watched with an eager smile. After all, he was a telepath himself. The guy started flipping out. (Remember they still have ALL they're powers they are just. Hence swapped.) (Iknow.) Lunar joined in with his own telepathy. "AHH DEMONS! AH GOD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Guy said, then he was takin' away to a mental institution. "HA!" Nicole said laughing. Lunar snickered. "Never gets old." Nicole finished her burger. Lunar finished his burger as well. Nicole got up and went to the Dessert Court. Lunar got dessert for the two of them. "Aw, Thanks!" Nicole said sitting down at a table. "Any time." Lunar said, sitting down across from her. Nicole finished half the dessert then pulled out her Diamond and Gold Phone. Not really knowing what to say, Lunar just kept eating his dessert. "I Wanted to give you this." Nicole said pulling out another Diamond and Gold Encrusted Phone except it had an L on it and handing it to Lunar. Lunar sat there, awestruck. "Geez, I don't know what to say. Thanks so much!" He said, holding the phone. "Yea, Like the L? It's your favorite color!" Nicole said. Lunar giggled a bit. "Of course.Thanks." "No Prob."Nicole said. Lunar looked around the mall, curious about what to do next. Nicole however was already in the game section looking for something. Not having much to do, Lunar went along with Nicole. "See anything good?" Nicole asked. Lunar shrugged. "Not really." He said. "Bored." Nicole said. Lunar seemed to notice something interesting, and did a double take. "Hey, there's a demo set up! Wanna play?" "Sure!" Nicole said. Lunar picked up the controller. "What to play, what to play..." Lunar said, scrolling through the games available to play. "Swordfighters, Fire Blasters. Boring." Nicole said. Lunar didn't find anything he wanted to play either. "Darn it. Nothing good." "OH Zapper Lappers! It's the best Racing game ever right now!" Nicole said. "Oh, hey! I heard about that!" Lunar said, enthusiastically. "Okay!" Nicole said starting it up. Within one minute Nicole was winning. Having a bit of a hard time with the controls, Lunar was getting somewhat frustrated. Nicole after 2 minutes already won getting the high score of 20000 Points. "Well, good game." Lunar said, a bit embarrassed about losing. "Oh it's OK." Nicole said in a false motherly tone before kissing Lunar on the Cheek. That really only made Lunar even more embarrassed. "Thanks." "Well I'd better get back to my house, getting interviewed in an hour." Nicole said walking off. "Okay, bye!" Lunar said, waving. Nicole went to her house. Lunar left the mall, and wandered about the town. Suddenly a truck with Mobian Interviewer T.V. on it whizzed by him, it's the most famous interview news in Soleanna! "Hm?" Lunar said, watching it go past. He followed the truck, out of curiousity. They arrived at a Mansion. "Wow..." Lunar said, marveling at the mansion. "Oh, Hello are you one of the interviewers?" The Interviewer Fox in a black suit asked Lunar. Lunar looked at the fox awkwardly. "Um, no, actually. I just followed the truck. I was curious." Though he cut off Lunar at Actually. "Great!" The Fox said taking him inside. "I told you, I'm not an interviewer!" Lunar said, but got dragged in by the fox. They walked in to see an expensive Mansion's inside, then Nicole walked out of the kitchen. "Oh your here, OhMyGosh HI LUNAR!" Nicole yelled waving ferociously at Lunar. "Hi!" Lunar said, waving back. Easily, this was one of the most awkward moments of his life. (Good, I was aiming for that actually!) They started filming. "For the third time, I'm not an interviewer!" Lunar said. Though they handed him a script with questions on it. Lunar mumbled something that was hard to hear, before looking down at the script. "ROLLING!" The Fox said. Lunar started asking questions off the script. Nicole answered after about 10 minutes they stopped rolling. "OK, Here's your pay." The Fox said handing Lunar 20,000 Dollars. "That was fun!" Nicole said. "...And a little weird." Lunar added in, giggling a bit. "Heh." Nicole said. "Since your here, want to hang out?" Nicole said as the interviewers left. "Why not?" Lunar replied. Nicole and Lunar played games for an hour, then got bored. "Well, good game." Lunar said. He hadn't won many of the games. "Wanna test out my Virtual Reality Machine?" Nicole asked. (This is the equivalent of the Dojo, VR Machine = Simulation Chamber.) "Sure!" Lunar agreed. "OK!" Nicole said walking into a Tiny Chamber. "Hold on, Umm what is it Chaos..." She Grabbed a book doing hand Motions at the Chamber. "Aha! Chaos Clone!" She said as the Chamber cloned. "Now get in your chamber." Lunar stepped into his chamber, not knowing what to expect. They booted up Zapper Lappers. "Bought it." Nicole said before Lunar could ask. "Why am I not surprised?" Lunar joked. Nicole took off once it started easily passing Lunar. Lunar was a lot better at this game, and caught up rather quickly. "Hey!" Nicole said boosting ahead slightly. Lunar was behind, but kept going. "Slowpoke!" Nicole said speeding up even more. Lunar found a shortcut, and caught up. "Hey! Shortcutter!" Nicole yelled falling behind, they didn't notice it was the last lap, one final stretch to go. "Shortcuts are made to be taken!" Lunar joked, speeding up. "Grrrr." Nicole said speeding up, they were neck and neck. SNAP! A Photo was Takin then The Race Ended. Nicole got out of her car and walked to the photo. "NO! COME ON! WHY! HOW!" Nicole said looking at the photo. "Beginner's luck, I suppose?" Lunar said. Category:Other Roleplays